Cameron VS Larry
by cragmiteblaster
Summary: During the final challenge of season 4 Dawn is held hostage by Larry the giant carnivorous plant. can Cameron rescue her? And will Dawn tell Cameron that she likes him? Read to find out! Birthday gift to Winter Rae,


**Disclaimer: **I ow absolutely nothing; if I did Scott would have been voted off in episode one of ROTI.

**Pairings: **Main- CameronxDawn. Side- MikexZoey SamxDakota slight BrickxJo

**Warning**: This story has stuff like kissing, a mutant plant, injuries and some slight Scott bashing. You've been warned!

**Note:** This story is a birthday gift for my good friend Winter Rae; hope you enjoy it girl! I know I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

It was the final day of Total Drama Revenge of the Island; it had come down to two contestants; Lighting, the egotistical, rude, cocky and rather obnoxious jock and Cameron, the physically weak and mentally mighty bubble boy.

While Cameron and Lightning were being bought to the 'Chrisassium' (ego much Maclean?) the eleven voted off contestants were seated on a raised audience podium above where the final two were going to do battle. Some were excited for the challenge to start, others were wondering if it was safe and one was thinking about one of the finalists.

Dawn was sitting in the podium waiting for the challenge to start and was thinking about Cameron. She prayed to the Great Mother Earth that Cameron would be able to defeat Lightning; of all possible Toxic Rats to make the final two … why Lightning? Dawn hoped that Cameron would be able to overcome the final obstacle between him and the million? Why was Dawn rooting for Cameron so much?

After she was voted off and watched the successive episodes she had started to gain quite a large crush no Cameron. She admired how he was able to adapt to any situation very easily and was able to stand up to those who hassled him, albeit after some time had passed. Cliché as it may have sounded; Dawn had fallen head over heels for the bubble boy. The problem was that they had never spoken while they were both in the competition and Dawn didn't want to make Cameron feel uncomfortable.

"Something on your mind Dawn?" Asked Dakota from her seat on Sam's lap.

Dawn was happy for Sam and Dakota; despite their large amount of differences they had found happiness together; Dakota's aura showed a very insecure and slightly lonely girl, a guy like Sam was just what she needed. Even while she was mutated Sam still loved her.

The more alert readers might have seen the word 'was'; this was because B had invented a special bracelet to try and cure Dakota's mutation. Though she would never be truly cured of the toxic radiation addling this nifty gadget B had made was able to contain her radiation; as long as Dakota was wearing it she would stay human; if she removed it she would revert to her monster condition. Thanks to B's genius Dakota could switch between her forms at will. Sam, predictably, had found this seriously cool.

"Oh, I'm fine Dakota." Assured Dawn. "I am just concerned for Cameron; it is going to be difficult for him to defeat Lightning."

B looked at Dawn knowingly and smiled. He was fully aware of her crush on Cameron and had even offered to use his brains to get them together, though Dawn had assured him that she would be fine on her own.

"Can he though? I mean, I really want him to … but Cameron's the complete underdog." Admitted Sam.

Scott beeped a red light for no.

"Poor Scott; _if only_ he had changed his ways." Mused Dawn.

Scott was now in a mechanical chair; it was the only way for him to live after Fang had a _little_ too much fun mauling him after he had been hurled. He was paralyzed and couldn't even speak or blink. It was likely that he would be like that for the rest of his life. Even though Dawn, and everybody else for that matter, felt he had gotten _exactly_ what he deserved … the Moonchild couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for the sociopathic redneck.

At that moment the interns began blowing a majestic tune into some trumpet lookalike instruments as Chris took his place on the 'emperor seat' above them while Cameron and Lightning entered the Chrisassium and stood below them.

"It is time for the final challenge of Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" Announced Chris. "Cameron, Lightning, say hello to your ex contestants who did not make it as far as you have."

"Hey guys." Waved Cameron politely.

"Sha-losers! How does it feel to have been struck by the Lightning?" Bragged Lightning.

"Laugh while you can jock strap." Muttered Jo.

"Permission to flip Lightning the bird Ma'am." Requested Brick.

"Permission granted solider." Nodded Jo with a smirk.

Brick did what he had asked to do and Lightning gasped.

"Hey! That meanie flipped me off!" Growled Lightning.

"You kinda had it coming." Admitted Lightning.

"Make your smart remarks while you can bubble boy; you won't be able to talk for much longer." Grinned Lightning.

"Ok everyone; settle down." Said Chris impatiently. "This challenge is going to be a bit different than the previous finale challenges; instead of a race … we've having a duel; a fight to the half death!"

While Lightning cheered Cameron gulped. The ex contestants began cheering words of encouragement to their chosen finalist, Cameron unanimously. Dawn looked at Cameron and smiled. Cameron noticed her looking at him and waved to her. Dawn shyly waved back and quickly averted her attention to the clouds.

* * *

Dawn didn't really listen to Chris's intro to the challenge; she was too busy praying to Mother Earth that Cameron would be safe. But soon she was jerked out of her thoughts when Chef, from a helicopter, dropped a huge amount of junk and spare parts to the center of the arena.

"Huh; what did I miss?" Asked Dawn.

"Cameron and Lightning have to make weapons and such from that junk to use against each to her … I hope Cameron wears a helmet." Said Sam.

"Ya, helmets would be very useful." Agreed Staci. "My great, great, great, great, great, great, great Aunt Casey invented helmets you know."

Scott beeped a red light.

"Man; I hope Cameron can think of something he can defend himself with." Said Mike with a gulp.

"Don't worry Mike; Cam's a smart guy, he's gonna kick Lightning's ass like the action hero's in action movies." Assured Zoey to her boyfriend.

"Here's hoping." Said Mike while putting an arm around Zoey.

* * *

**(Confessional: First in this story!)**

**Anne Maria: **This should be over quickly; Cameron's a nice guy but he's just too much like a toothpick to beat Lightning.

**Dawn: **I hope Cameron will be ok.

* * *

Fifteen minutes rolled by; at the end of that time a gong was sounded which indicated the building time was up and that the battle was about to start.

Lightning strode to the center of the ruing smugly while looking confident; he wielded a mannequin leg with spikes through the top of it like a club and wore a crudely built set of armour; he almost looked like a knight but this didn't change that he was an idiot.

Cameron stood opposite Lightning while gulping. Besides him was a suitcase; seeing this Lightning laughed.

"A suitcase? What are you gonna do? Flee the country and move to Springfield? Sha-cowardly!" Laughed Lightning.

Cameron was silent as were the audience. Seeing that Cameron needed encouragement Dawn spoke up.

"You can do it Cameron! Send that jock to Timbuk two and back!" Cheered Dawn.

This seemed to be enough encouragement for Cameron; with a grateful smile to Dawn he locked eyes with Lightning.

"Dawn's right Lightning; I'm not fleering the country … you are!" Declared Cameron.

"What makes you so sha-sure?" Asked Lightning with a laugh.

"Well; you know who Paul the octopus is right?" Asked Cameron.

"Sha-yeah; so what?" Shrugged Lightning.

"Well, he made a prediction today … and that prediction is that you are gonna lose!" Smirked Cameron as he kicked the suitcase open and a bright electrical flash surged from within.

Everyone could only watch in amazement as a set of metal armour attached itself to Cameron piece by piece; soon he looked like a robotic version of himself and looked at Lightning with his robotic visors.

"You ready to, ahem, 'sha-lose'?" Asked Cameron.

"I'm not gonna lose, I'm gonna win! I'm gonna mess you up so bad that your bike is gonna feel it!" Threatened Lightning.

Everyone was silent.

"Did that even make sense?" Asked Mike while the rest f the ex campers shrugged.

"Ok final two … fight!" Ordered Chris. "And watch out for some 'surprises' that I'll throw in when I get bored; haha!"

Lightning let out a war cry and charged towards Cameron; the fight was on!

* * *

**(Confessional: This is gonna make the battle between Link and Ganon look lame!**

**Brick: **Chris's surprises are rarely fun; not like a surprise birthday party.

**Dawn: **Good luck Cameron!

**B: **(He gives a thumbs up).

* * *

Lighting was about to take a swing at Cameron with his spiked club but Cameron blasted a bolt pure energy at the egotistical jock and sent him flying up into the air and down with a crash.

Lightning wasn't out of it yet and quickly got back to his feet and swung his club at Cameron's head; Cameron quickly ducked and Lightning lost his footing and fell over flat on his face.

Just as Cameron was charging up another energy bolt Chris took out a remote and pressed the button on it.

"Reintroducing the mutant beetle … as seen in episode 3!" Announced Chris.

The beetle let out a croaky insectoid roar and scurried very quickly towards the final two; Lightning shuddered in fear and quickly shoved Cameron towards the creature.

Scott beeped a green light for yes.

Cameron gulped as the beetle landed three quick successive punches into his gut; as the bubble boy got attacked Lightning laughed.

"Sha-yeah! That's what you get for stealing my immunity!" Laughed Lightning.

Cameron activated his jet boots; the beetle was sent flying and landed right on top of Lightning.

"Sha-yowch!" Whimpered Lightning.

"Quick Cameron, pin him!" Cheered Dawn.

Cameron nodded and approached Lightning; however, Lightning got to his feet and drop kicked the beetle out of the arena.

"It ain't over till the thin man dances!" Declared lightning.

"I think you mean until the fat lady sings." Corrected Cameron.

"… Whatever nerd!" Snapped Lightning as he began beating Cameron on the head with his club.

"Ow! Ow!" Yelped Cameron. "I didn't mean to take your immunity; besides, you didn't get voted off!"

"That's not the point; Lightning ain't a loser!" Snarled Lightning as he reared back for a hard swing.

"Chris bored!" Announced Chris with sadistic cheerfulness as he pressed another button on the remote to unleash another monster into the arena.

* * *

**(Confessional: Monster Madness!)**

**Zoey: **How many monsters are on this island anyway?

**Scott: **(He beeps the green light).

**Brick: **This challenge is madness … monster madness!

* * *

This routine continued for the next twenty minute's Cameron and lightning would be battled, Chris would unleash a monster, the monster would be defeated and then the whole process would start over with neither of the finalists getting an advantage over the other.

"Chef; what other monsters can we unleash on these two?" Asked Chris

"You've already unleashed them all." Stated Chef. "These two are just too strong for any monster."

Chris thought for a moment and snapped his fingers.

"Got it! Let's release the poison gas! Mmm; mustard and cyanide flavor, my _favorite_!" Cackled Chris slightly madly.

Chef was stony faced.

"Bad idea." Said Chef flatly.

"Fine, I suppose I could just unleash Larry." Shrugged Chris as he pressed the final button on his remote.

The metal covering in the center of the arena parted, and out from it rose Larry the plant monster. With a truly ferocious roar it smacked Cameron and Lightning over with one of its plant tentacles. After that it glanced at the ex contestants watching all of this and stomped over to them

"Everyone make a side salute!" Declared brick before turning to Jo. "Ladies first."

"For once I agree with you … thanks." Said Jo as she leapt out of the audience high rise.

Everyone quickly scrambled out of the high rise; but one of the contestants was not quick enough. Dawn was this person. Larry grabbed her in one of his tentacles and let out another roar.

"Heeeeeeeeelp!" Called Dawn while trying to free herself but having no success in doing so.

"Why bother? You stole our stuff!" Snapped Anne Maria.

"I must respectfully correct your piggish ignorance; it was Scott who stole your hair brush." Stated Brick.

"What-ever." Said Anne Maria without much care.

Cameron and Lightning staggered back to their feet and immediately saw Larry crash through the wall of the Chrisassium with Dawn held tightly in one of his tentacles.

"Dawn!" Cried Cameron in shock.

"Man, creepy girl is in trouble … sha-too bad." Shrugged Lightning. "Now let's continue the duel."

"You can't be serious; Dawn needs help immediately!" Said Cameron while sounding surprisingly angry.

"That ain't the challenge." Shrugged Lightning.

"Actually." Said Chris as he walked up. "Since it'll be great for ratings … I think I'll extend the challenge; the first person to defeat Larry and rescue Dawn will be the winner."

"Sha-see ya! Lightning's got a challenge to win!" Said Lightning as he dashed off after Larry.

"To think, he cares more about wining the money that helping somebody." Mused Cameron.

"So sad." Agreed Staci.

"See you later everyone, I've gotta save Dawn." Said Cameron in determination as he activated his rocket boots and blasted off after Larry.

There was a silence for a moment.

"I wonder if I have any fertilizer; I could do with a few more mutant plants." Chuckled Chris.

BAM!

Jo punched Chris in the face and to the floor.

"Man that feels good; I've wanted to do that _**ALL**_ season." Said Jo in content.

"That was quite a punch Jo; do you do boxing?" Asked Brick.

"Professional boxing." Nodded Jo.

* * *

**(Confessional: Punch that son of a bitch!)**

**Sam: **Man, Jo's strong … that or Chris is a pussy, either one is pretty believable.

* * *

Lightning charged after Larry waving his spiked mannequin leg club over his head.

"You're about to get struck by Lightning!" Declared Lightning.

In response Larry smacked the jock over with one of the its giant tentacles.

"Ooowwiiie." Whimpered Lightning like a baby.

Just then Cameron shot past Lightning and laid a hard metal fisted punch into Larry's stem. The plant monster wobbled for a moment while Dawn screamed in terror.

"Of course, I have to be careful or Larry might drop Dawn … a fall from that height could be very painful." Mumbled Cameron.

"Outta the way bubble boy." Said Lightning as he charged at Larry again only to get smacked by another tentacle.

"Poor guy." Mused Cameron as he shot up into the air with his jet boots and circled around Larry.

"Cameron, help! This plant is very upset!" Wailed Dawn.

"Hang on, I'm coming." Said Cameron as he charged an energy bolt and blasted in at Larry, hitting it in the face.

Larry let out a pained groan and tried to take a bite out of Cameron; it missed and simply chomped on very unfulfilling thin air. The plant growled and this time concentrated while preparing to bite.

Just as Cameron was charging up another energy bolt Larry chomped Cameron and swallowed him whole; the plant licked its lips and burped.

"CAMERON!" Screamed Dawn in horror.

Lightening saw this from the ground and let out a laugh of satisfaction.

"Sha-yeah! The bubble boy is beaten and Lightning didn't have to do anything." Chuckled Lightening.

Suddenly there was a rumbling from within Larry; the plant held its 'gut' with one of its tentacles. A moment later Cameron burst out of Larry which sent green plant fluid spraying around, some of which landed on Lightning.

"Sha-gross!" Whined Lightning.

Larry let out a series of pained groans and wails before it let out its final breath and fell to the ground which a crash that shook the whole island … right on top of Lightning.

"…Owey." Whimpered Lightning before he blacked out.

Larry had let go of Dawn as 'he' fell which sent the Moonchild flying through the air. She screamed as she fell but suddenly she realized that she wasn't falling anymore. She saw Cameron had caught her in his arms and they were now flying back to Camp Wawanakwa. Cameron had lost his helmet and was looking at her in concern.

"Are you ok Dawn?" Asked Cameron gently.

Dawn was silent for a moment before she smiled and gave Cameron a sweet and tender kiss on the lips.

"I am now; my hero!" Giggled Dawn.

Cameron blushed very red and could only stammer with a goofy look on his face as they flew across the island while the sun started to set.

* * *

**(Confessional: I need a hero, good song wasn't it?)**

**Cameron: **She kissed me … I wonder why … but boy, it was _nice_. (Cameron chuckles nervously).

**Lightning: **How could I lose? No! I did not lose, it was rigged, the bubble boy cheated and that's that! (Lightning is silent for a moment before he starts sobbing like a baby). Boohooohoohoohoo!

* * *

Cameron had been declared the winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island due to not only rescuing Dawn and slaying Larry … but also for indirectly knocking out Lightning.

Cameron stood on the dock of shame while the other twelve contestants were waiting on a fancy boat ready to leave the island and go to the Playa des losers for the next few days.

"Cameron, to the victor goes the spoils. You are this season's winner and you get the grand prize … one million dollars." Said Chris as he handed the suitcase of money to Cameron.

"Thank you Chris … say; something happened to your nose." Noted Cameron.

Chris's nose had become very large and swollen due to Jo's hard punch. It looked ridiculous and it was clear that Chris was humiliated.

"Just take the money and go." Whined Chris.

"Err … sure." Said Cameron as with a heave he picked up the money and boarded the boat.

As soon as Cameron was safely on board Chef drove the boar away from the island and off towards the Playa des losers.

* * *

As the contestants conversed on the boat Cameron, with his case in hand, walked over to Dawn who was looking down at the waves by the side of the boat.

"Hey Dawn." Greeted Cameron.

"Oh, hello Cameron; congratulations on winning, you truly deserved to." Smiled Dawn.

"Thanks; but I couldn't have done it without everyone's support … thanks for cheering me on." Said Cameron gratefully.

"Anytime Cameron; and thanks for flying me around the island, it was a very fun ride." Said Dawn cheerfully.

"Dawn, can I ask you something?" Asked Cameron.

"Sure, fire away." Nodded Dawn.

"If you don't mind me asking … why did you kiss me earlier? Not that I mind because I really enjoyed it … I'm just wondering why." Inquired Cameron.

Dawn was silent for a few moments as a blush appeared on her face.

"Well … not only because I was grateful that you saved me from the plant monster … but because I quite like you." Admitted Dawn shyly. "As in, _really _like."

"Seriously?" Asked Cameron with a smile.

"Yes, you're a really nice boy and I've really admired you for getting so far in the contest no matter what the odds." Admitted Dawn. "Plus, forgive me for saying this, you're really hot."

"I didn't think of myself as that; I'm more of a nerd." Said Cameron though he was smiling.

"What can I say, between you an me … I have a fetish for nerds." Whispered Dawn with a giggle.

"You know Dawn, I quite like you too now that I think about it; we may not have interacted during the competition … but I _did_ sometimes glance at you during meals because I thought you were very pretty." Blushed Cameron. "I don't know that much about relationships though … so I guess the only way to learn about them is to be in one, right?"

Dawn felt her chest heat up with what Cameron was suggesting.

"Would you like to … umm … go get Tofu sometime?" Asked Cameron slightly dorkily.

"Of course." Giggled Dawn as she leaned in to kiss Cameron again.

* * *

**(One week later)**

* * *

The thirteen contestants were relaxing at the Playa Des Losers; not that the competition was over they could just enjoy themselves without having to worry about challenges, eliminations or mutant animals. Currently Cameron and Dawn were relaxing in the hot tub in their swim suits; they were softly kissing while Dawn sat on her boyfriends lap.

"So; what are you going to do with your million?" Asked Dawn as they parted from kissing.

"I'm not sure yet; but the first thing I'm going to do when I get home is pop my bubble. I don't need it anymore; I am no longer a bubble boy but a bubble _man_." Said Cameron while puffing his chest out which left him coughing a bit.

"You're cute when you try and talk tough." Giggled Dawn. "We make a good couple don't we?"

Scott, who was wheeling past in his trauma chair, beeped a red light for no. In a dispar of instant Karma his trauma chair hit a small pebble and tipped over onto its side which left him stranded without a way of getting back up.

"… Should we help him?" Asked Dawn.

Cameron thought for a moment.

"I've got a better idea; let's prove to him we're a better couple than he thinks." Suggested Cameron.

Dawn playfully flicked Cameron's nose.

"I like the way you think ebony." Smiled Dawn.

"What can I say; you bring out the bad boy in me … ivory." Replied Cameron.

The two short teens began to kiss again while Scott let out random beeps for help though nobody had any intention of helping him. All in all it was a happy ending to a great season.

* * *

Boy, this story sure was fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it Winter; once again happy birthday! There should be more CameronxDawn stories don't you think?


End file.
